Up All Night
by thegleeology
Summary: Kurt and Blaine transferred back to Dalton, and then there will be a love triangle between Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. Sebastian tries to make Klaine breakup, but will they survive?   Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Up All Night**

_So, basicly, it's about Klaine. Kurt and Blaine transferred back to Dalton, and then there will be a love triangle between Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. Sebastian tries to make Klaine breakup, but will they survive?_

Episode 1: We're Back

Dalton Academy's bell rang. Kurt and Blaine walked through Dalton, holding their hands. Some teacher and students smiling at them, welcoming them back. They walked and finally went to the Warblers practice room, or the Warblers Studio.

Blaine opened the door. "OMG BLAINE! YOU'RE BACK! AND KURT TOO!" said Wes. "Thank you Wes. I missed you!" Kurt said, and they hugged. "Welcome back, bro!" Nick said. "Thank you, Nick!" Blaine said. "So, everyone. We really missed you!" Blaine said. "Actually, I don't missed when all of us singing backup for Blaine, but I really miss you guys. Nick, Jeff, Thad, Dave, Wes... Oh how I love you guys!" Kurt said.

Sebastian stood. "I'm sorry? Singing backup for Blaine? I'm the lead singer of the Warblers now. And I don't want to be a backup singer!" He said. "Sebastian, we have many amazing voice now. You can't just said that you want to be our leader. So, I was thinking because Blaine and Kurt is back, maybe we can sing like New Directions. Everyone get a lead, even if it's only a line!" said Wes. "Sounds amazing!"

"I'm glad we're back to Dalton!" Kurt said. "Really? I thought you love McKinley!" Blaine said. "Actually, I'm glad everytime I'm with you!" Kurt said. "Aww, that's so sweet!"

They sat on Dalton's dining room. Kurt was holding his coffee, while Blaine holding his hot chocolate. "So, what are you doing this Saturday?" Blaine asked. "I don't know. Maybe spend a little time in the house, singing, and relaxing!" Kurt said. "How about a movie? I'm free this Saturday!" Blaine said. "A movie sounds great. Besides, I haven't watch movies for years. I was thinking about NYADA and stuff!" Kurt said. They laughs. "I love you!" Blaine said. He stood, and move beside him, and ready to kiss him.

"Gay kiss isn't allowed here. Sorry, guys!" Sebastian said. He looked at Kurt. "Hello, Sebastian!" Kurt said. He was really angry. "Hello, Blaine. Hello, what-so-ever your name. So, Blaine, do you like to be back to the Warblers?" Sebastian asked. "Uh.. pretty much!" Blaine answered. "How about movie this Saturday? I'm free!"

"NO! BLAINE AND I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT FOR SATURDAY!" Kurt said. "Don't be mad, gay face!" Sebastian said. "Do you think that Blaine will break me up and then you can just come over him and making out with him? WALKS OVER MY BODY FIRST!" he said. "So, you think I'm not brave enough to have a fight with you? Bring it on, Kurt."

"Guys, guys, please, knock it off. Sebastian, I'm in love with Kurt, and he's the one for me. You can't just walk over us and do something like that!" Blaine said. "You will regret what you said, gay cyclops. One day, you'll come to me and you'll forget that chipmunk!" Sebastian said, and he left.

Kurt was sitting on his table when Sebastian came. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt saw him. "What do you want now?" he asked. "I just want to give you this. Blaine gave me this and said that I have to give it to you because he need to see our headmaster!" Sebastian said. He gave Kurt a mail. "From Blaine? To me?" he asked. "Just open it."


	2. Rumour Has It

**Up All Night**

Episode 2: Rumour Has It

Kurt opened the mail. He saw a letter. "Dear Kurt," he read the letter. "I know it's hard for you, but, when I went to Dalton these day, I came there to met Sebastian. I know that you won't like it, but I can't hide it anymore. Love, Blaine."

Kurt looked at Sebastian. He was angry. Really, really angry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, SEBASTIAN?" he said. "I want nothing. Besides, I don't change anything on that. Blaine wrote it himself, see?" Sebastian answered. "I won't trust you. Trusting you is like the biggest mistake that I'll do!" Kurt said. "You're just upset because Blaine is _cheating_. You don't want Blaine for anyone else, just for you."

"I don't believe you. I remember when you tried to blackmail Rachel and when you said that you will stop doing that!" Kurt said. "I changed. I back to me. Well, I'm tired being nice. And by the way, Kurt, you know that Blaine is cheating on you. So, why don't you make another letter for him?" Sebastian said. "I know it! You're trying to blackmail me and BLAINE. You can't do it, Sebastian. You can't."

"We'll see!" Sebastian said. And Kurt left him alone.

They were at the Warblers practice. They sang Adele's Rumour Has It. And then they're done. Everyone clap their hands. "What a wonderful song, don't you think?" Kurt said. "Yup. That was wonderful!" Blaine aggred. "Oh, please Blaine. And by the way, after sang 'Rumour Has It', I want to ask you something, Blaine. Rumour has it that you're cheating with Sebastian."

"Really, Blaine?" Nick said. "I thought you're in love with Kurt, with all your heart and bla, bla, bla!" Jeff said. "Wait, what? I... I didn't cheat on you, Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Then explain this!" Kurt gave him the letter Sebastian gave him. "Dear Kurt, I know it's hard for you, but, when I went to Dalton these days, I came there to met Sebastian. I know that you won't like it, but I can't hide it anymore. Love, Blaine." Blaine said. "You're cheating with Sebastian, Blaine?" said Wes. Everyone surprised. "I didn't cheat on Blaine!" Sebastian said.

"Shut your mouth up, criminal chipmunk. I know that you're cheating on my man!" Kurt said. "He didn't cheat, Kurt, so, I didn't cheat on you either!" Blaine said. "Then explain the letter!"

"This isn't my handwriting! Sebastian make fun of you, Kurt. This isn't my handwriting!"

"Talk about making fun, that was your handwriting, Blaine. I saw you wrote this and gave it to me." Sebastian said. "What? You're lying, Sebastian! You're evil!"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!" Kurt said. He left the Warbler Studio.

"Blaine won't cheat on you, Kurt. He's nice, and he won't ever cheat on you!" Rachel said. "And by the way, why he want to cheat on you? And dating Sebastian? He's evil!" Tina said. "You should more careful with Sebastian, Kurt." Mercedes hold his hand. They're in the Lima Bean.

"So, how's Dalton?" Tina asked. "Great, until that evil chipmunk came and ruin everything. I was like, really want to kill him to death!" Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina laughs. "Well, you'll enjoy soon. Just don't trust any rumour that you hear, Kurt." Rachel said.

And then Blaine came. "Hey Kurt, do you want to eat lunch together?" he asked. "Go for it, Kurt. That's fine. We're having fun together here, though." Mercedes said. "I don't know, Blaine."

"Please go with me, Kurt, and then I'll explain everything."

"Maybe I'll go." Kurt stood, and Blaine took his hand and kissed him. "I love you, Kurt, and I'm a fool if I'm gave you up for Sebastian!"


End file.
